As information technology advances rapidly, E-Business has become a trend, in addition to the fast development of personal computers (including desktop computers and notebook computers). Personal computers no longer meet specific requirements of companies, and thus related manufacturers have developed network devices (including firewall servers, switches and routers, etc) with professional functions to meet corporate requirements.
In general, a system administrator usually uses a rack for installing and accommodating the network devices to facilitate a central management of the network devices, in hope of improving the working efficiency and the management of the system administrator. In addition to the software maintenance of a server, system administrators also emphasize on the hardware stability of the network devices to prevent a system from breaking down due to any damage of the hardware of the network devices.
With reference to FIG. 1 for conventional short fixing frames 10a, 10b, the short fixing frames 10a, 10b are L-shaped, with an edge secured onto a network device 11 and another edge secured onto a rack 12. If a system administrator wants to install the network device 11 in the rack 12, the system administrator secures edges of one of the two short fixing frames 10a to both sides of the network device 11 respectively at positions adjacent to the front of the network device 11 by a plurality of screws 13a, and then puts the network device 11 into the rack 12, and secures the two short fixing frames 10a onto the rack 12 by the screws 13b. Further, edges of one of the two short fixing frames 10b are secured to both sides of the network device 11 at positions adjacent to the rear of the network device 11 respectively, and a plurality of screws 13c are used for fixing the two short fixing frames 10b onto the rack 12, so that the network device 11 can be fixed in the rack 12 securely.
With reference to FIG. 2, the rear of the network device 11 cannot be fixed to the rear of the rack 22 (as shown at the lower right corner of FIG. 2) if the depth of the network device 11 is smaller than the depth of the rack 22. As a result, the flexible combination of the network device 11 and the rack 22 will be limited significantly. Furthermore, the rear of the network device 11 is not fixed, so that if the weight of the network device 11 exceeds the loads of the short fixing frame 10a and the screws 13a, 13b, the short fixing frames 10a may be twisted and deformed, or the network device 11 may fall off from the short fixing frames 10a, and the network device 11 may be damaged when it is collided. To prevent the aforementioned problems, manufacturers have to design and manufacture the short fixing frames with different lengths to cope with the network devices with different depths. Obviously, the prior art not only incurs a higher production cost, but also requires a higher level of difficulty on the management of components and materials.
Therefore, it is an important subject for the invention to overcome the shortcomings of the conventional short fixing frames and network devices by a network device fixture, so that system administrators can install the network device into the rack quickly, so as to enhance the working efficiency and the flexible combination of the network device and the rack.